


The 1st punishment

by crazycatt71



Series: A Dom & his sub [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morse's rudeness earns him his 1st punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 1st punishment

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Endeavour fic. It's Dom/sub because I think that's how it would be between Thursday & Morse.

Morse!” Thursday barked, cutting off Morse’s insubordinate tirade at Bright, Jakes, and himself.

Morse went still as stone, his eyes wide with the realization that he’d pushed his Dom too far. Thursday jerked his head toward his office and Morse scrambled away, head hung in shame as he heard his Dom apologizing for his behavior again. He stood in Thursday’s office, staring at the floor, waiting, scared that Thursday would tell him he was tired of all the trouble he caused and it was over between them. They had only been together for a couple of months but the thought of losing something he had always wanted but thought he would never have hurt.  He didn’t look up when he heard Thursday come into the room and walk over to him.

 “Go home and wait for me.” he ordered, the anger in his voice making his voice harsh.

 “Yes, Sir.” Morse whispered, scrambling out the door.

 Morse fought the tears until he arrived at the house he had been sharing with Thursday for the last month. He shut the door and leaned against it as the tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

 "Pull yourself together.” he scolded himself. He wouldn’t get any mercy having red eyes from crying. He knew he had screwed up and deserved his Dom’s anger. After getting himself under a small amount of control, he went into the sitting room, freezing in the doorway when he realized he didn’t know what to do next. They hadn’t discussed punishments. Before he could get worked up about it the front doorknob rattled. As the door swung open, Morse dropped to his knees, head bowed, blocking entry into the sitting room. He heard Thursday hang up his coat and walk over to him.

 “I didn’t know what to do.” Morse whispered.

 “It’s fine.” Thursday told him, “We have a lot to discuss.”

 He took Morse’s arm and pulled him to his feet.

 “From now on, when I tell you to wait for me, you are to kneel there,” he pointed to end of the hall way,” facing the wall unless I say different. Understood?”

 Morse turned to look, then nodded. “Yes, Sir.” he said.

 Without letting go of his arm, the Dom led him into the sitting room.

 "Strip. Clothes folded neatly on the chair.”

 Morse shed his jacket and laid it over the back of the chair, removed his shoes and socks and placed them under it, and then undid his tie and placed it on the chair. His hands began to shake when he tried to unbutton his shirt. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths but the shaking continued. He opened his eyes and stared helplessly at his Dom. The DI placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

 “Calm down, Endeavour.” he said softly.

 Morse felt himself settle. His Dom had given him an order; all he had to do was obey. He gave Thursday a nod and unbuttoned his shirt. He folded it and placed it on the chair then did the same with his trousers. After a couple of deep breaths, his pants were removed and added to the pile.

 “Face the wall”

 Morse stepped to the side of the chair his clothes were on and face the wall. He couldn’t control the flinch at the sound of a belt being unbuckled and slid through belt loops.

 “For your rude behavior and disrespect to me I think 10 lashes are in order.” Thursday told him.

Morse took a deep breath; he could handle 10 lashes, it would be unpleasant but he could do it.

“And you will not work any cases for two week. You will not leave the station unless I say you can. Do you accept this punishment?”

Morse began to tremble. Not working cases for two weeks, he would go mad. He jumped when he felt his Dom’s hand on his jaw, gently turning his face up. He looked into warm brown eyes filled with love and compassion. Thursday believed in him.

“I accept my punishment.” he said.

Thursday gave a nod and stepped away from him. Morse turned back to face the wall.

“Keep count.” 

He heard his Dom take a deep breath and then gasped in shock as the belt struck his bare flesh.

“One” he hissed.

The next three came in rapid succession

“Two, three, four.” Morse choked out, his voice breaking on the last word.

By the sixth lash he was starting to sob and shake. He braced his arms on the wall, trying to hold himself up as the last four blows rained down.

“Tttteenn.” he sobbed when the last one fell.

Thursday dropped the belt and grabbed him around the waist; lowering him to the floor as his knees gave out. He kept a hand on his Sub’s back as he sobbed. When Morse’s sobs had slowed to quiet crying, Thursday gently lifted him to his feet and led him over to the couch.  He let Morse sink to the floor as he sat down. Morse rested his head against his Dom’s thigh; hiding his face in shame as he silently cried.

“Here.” Thursday said, handing him a handkerchief. “Get yourself together now.”

Morse dried his eyes and tried to compose himself.

“It’s all over now, lad.” Thursday soothed. “You took it well.”

Morse snorted before he could stop himself then looked up at his Dom in horror. He couldn’t even behave for five minutes.

Thursday gave him a small smile and shook his head.

“You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t so opinionated, Endeavour,” he said fondly as he ran a hand through the younger man’s hair, “but you need to learn not to mouth off to your superiors, I won’t always be able to defend you.”

“I know and I am sorry. I don’t mean to keep getting you in trouble because of me.” Morse told him. “Maybe you would be better off if you let me go.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Morse felt himself yanked up.   He yelped in shock as he landed in his Dom’s lap. Thursday grabbed his jaw in a painful grip, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“I have waited my whole life for you, Endeavour Morse and I will not just toss you aside because you are a little trouble. Anything worth having is worth the work, you are worth the work; do you hear me?” the Dom growled.

Morse tried to nod but Thursday’s hold on his jaw wouldn’t let him so he softly answered “Yes, Sir.”

Thursday stared at him for a moment, then let go. When Morse tried to slide off his lap to the floor, he wrapped his arms around him and held him to his chest. Morse went rigid for a minute, resisting the comforting hold, then gave in and relaxed against his Dom.

“I know you will get into trouble again; that brilliant mind of works faster and sees possibilities that most don’t but do you think you could try and keep the severe rudeness down to a minimum?” Thursday asked as he stroked Morse’s hair.

“I’ll try.” Morse said.

“That’s all I want of you is that you try.” his Dom told him. “ I know you’re not perfect, Endeavour; god knows neither am I; we’re both going to make mistakes but if we learn from them, we can get better, don’t you think?”

“Yes, Sir.” Morse whispered.

“Good. Now that’s all settled & done with.” Thursday told him.

Morse’s stomach did a painful flip at the thought of leaving his Dom’s arms and going back to work. Everyone there would know he had been sent home to be punished. His Dom felt him stiffen and ran a soothing hand down his back.

“We don’t have to go back to work today,” he said, “Bright gave us the rest of the day to get sorted.”

Morse sighed with relief and relaxed against his Dom’s chest. He would have to face Jakes and the rest at work eventually but for now he could stay right where he was; taking strength in the knowledge he was safe and cared for and he didn’t have to face the world alone. 


End file.
